Reiko Senju
Reiko Senju (''千手伶子, Senju Reiko) is a Konohagakure 's Kunoichi and one of the few descendant of the Senju clan . She's the only Storm style user of Konoha. Background Reiko is the only child of lord Kazuma Senju and Etsuko Ōshiro from Kumogakure . She was born during the Third Shinobi World War , Her father died as a hero during the war and her mother decided to not assume her role and left the Land of Fire without knowing what she had become. She grew up at the Konoha orphange. During her childhood she was very quiet, shy and a little bit unsociable, she was described as a dreamer. At the academy , she was a student neither excellent nor bad compared to the shinobis of her clan. She becomes Genin at the age of 11 and is assigned with Makoto Saitô and Shiro Maeda to Team 3 lead by Haruki Fujiwara. Very quickly her sensei realizes the inestimable potential of Reiko but she's still far from suspecting it. During a mission that went wrong in the Land of Water , Reiko awake for the first time her Kekkei Genkai without knowing what it is. After she and her friends were savec by Haruki sensei, Reiko began her training in Ninjutsu few weeks later the incident and discover her affinity with the Lightning Release but she knew it was not enough to replicate the technique of the last time. Because of her large reserve of chakra and her lack of precision in performing techniques, Reiko destroys a part of the Konoha's forest with her Lightning style, It's during this period that she meets Shisui Uchiha who will give her the nickname of " The turbulent Kunoichi". Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT